The Hero of the Western Isles
Background Roy was shocked by Lalum's story. He quickly penned off a letter to Cecilia letting her know of the horrors happening on the Western Isles, and his chosen course of action. After sending the letter, Roy led his forces towards Mt Ebrakhm to try and free the people suffering from forced labor. Etruria had assigned Bishop Oro of the Elimine Church to supervise the mine. A fortune's worth of minerals had already been taken from the mine, but it seems Etruria's greed knew no bounds... Ebrakhm...the Mine of Death. The desperate wails of the people forced into labor echoed through the mines like the howling of ghosts... Recruitable Units *Talk to Klein, with Roy or Clarine *Talking to Thite with Klein will recruit her, talking to her with Thany will turn her into a Green unit (will not attack you, but you cannot control them) *Talk to Echidna with Lalum Chapter Information *JP Name: 西方の勇者 Seihō no yūsha *Turn 5- Klein appears from Southeast as an enemy *Turn 8- Echidna appears from right center village as an NPC *Turn 7- Tate appears from Northwest as an enemy *Recruit Klein with Roy or Clarine *Recruit Tate with Klein *Recruit Echidna with Lalum *Stop Bandits from pillaging villages at the Northeast and the Southeast (Turn 7) *Enter the arena for Gold and experience *Visit 8 villages for Restore, Dragonshield, 5000G, Speedwings, Orion's Bolt, Sleep, Axereaver *Kill the boss before Turn 10 if you want to prevent 7 Cavaliers from showing up in the Northwest *Conquer the throne *Will obtain a Hero Crest at the end of the chapter if no villages were pillaged *Will obtain an Orion's Bolt at the end of the chapter if all Klein's units survived *Will obtain an Elysian Whip at the end of the chapter if all Thite's units survived Strategy For the best reward for completing this chapter It is possible to save all of the villages, Klein's units, and Tate's units all at the same time. That being said, this is mostly based on your luck with the AI of Klein's and Tate's units, so it can be difficult. This can be done by having a Paladin (like a promoted Alan or Lance) rush to the very right villages, ignoring the cracked wall. When Klein's units arrive, get Clarine into his range and talk to him (it may require several tries depending on your luck. Sometimes, Klein will not move away from his starting position). By the time Klein arrives, your Paladin should already be on the right side saving the most right villages in time from the bandits range. Once you talk to Klein, have your characters with high Constitution rescue the archers. When Echidna comes in, be sure to have some of your characters kill the Fighters and rescue her as soon as possible (you don't want her to go on a rampage killing Tate and her units) and get her into Lalum's range. Have Lalum talk to her. At that time you have Echidna in your party, Tate and her Pegasuses should arrive. If you have your paladin equipped with iron and steel weapons, it would a good time drop all of the weapons and get into the range of the pegasuses. Alternatively, you can have a level 20 Sue (without a bow equipped since she may end up killing Tate or one of her four pegasuses) or Clarine via arena abusing do the job (or a level 20 Bors without his weapons who should have high enough defense that the pegasuses' attack will always deal 0 damage) although his movement speed would severely limit him), who should have high speed by then (just make sure you give them vulneraries should they get hit). Due to the AI, the pegasuses should priortize attacking units without equipped weapons (or in cases with bow users, attack in melee range). The biggest concern would be the cavaliers appearing from your starting point, as your units rescuing the archers will hinder your speed. Luckily, should you have Rutger promoted into a Swordmaster with a good level, you can take the cavaliers down in a breeze. The cavaliers should attack southwards if most of your units are located at the southeast corner. Once you've dealt with all the remaining enemy units (excluding Tate and her pegasus squad) and the boss, have Thany talk to Tate and use your Paladin to rescue Tate and bring her into Klein's range. At that point, you can freely release the archers and all the units should flee safely. Note: This strategy may not work in Hard Mode, as there will be a second group with a paladin, Robarts, come into the field from Klein's starting point after the first group of cavaliers enter. Category:Chapters Category:Fūin no Tsurugi chapters